darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon boots
Dragon boots are boots made of dragon metal. Like most other dragon items they cannot be made using the Smithing skill. They were the most powerful boots available until 14 September 2011 when Steadfast boots were released. These boots are extremely cheap for its kind, so many people usually choose to use it, resulting in the boots being generally regarded as the third best option in the slot for melee users behind Steadfast boots and Bandos boots. Thus, they are popular with those training the Slayer skill and player killing. The boots require a Defence level of 60 to wear and can be obtained as a drop from Spiritual Mages (found in the God Wars Dungeon), which require a Slayer level of 83 to kill. Alternatively, one may use the services of the Grand Exchange or trade with another player to obtain a pair. A dragonbone upgrade kit, obtained by defeating the Queen Black Dragon, could be combined with a pair of dragon boots to become a pair of dragonbone boots. |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |armour = 56 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |class = Melee |magic = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |slot = feet |image = Dragon plate armour set (lg) equipped.png |caption = A player wearing dragon boots }} Dropping monsters Trivia * Within hours of their release, prices were between 5,000,000 and 9,000,000 coins. Within a day of their release, prices were between 1,000,000 and 3,000,000 coins. Their release also caused a rapid drop in the price of Rune boots, which fell from 200,000 coins to below 100,000 coins within a week. * In the first few hours after their release, their in-game name was "dragon boost", spelt incorrectly. This was swiftly corrected. * After the 16 June 2009 update, the price of Dragon boots fluctuated significantly. This was due to the drop changes and PvP changes done in this update. * When Bounty Worlds were released, the price of Dragon boots rose from the long time price of 280,000 to 500,000 coins. This was due to increase in demand, but supply keeping around the same as it was before. * On 15 March 2011, a 2 hour glitch due to a ring of wealth update caused some players slaying spiritual mages to have a 100% drop rate for dragon boots. Players report having as many as 100 dragon boots in the short span of the glitch. Although Jagex came forward to remove the glitch, the economic impact on the price of Dragon boots was severe. * The Dragon boots appear to be smaller when worn by female players compared with male players, as with most footwear, since female avatars are slightly smaller in size. * Max, the seller of the Max cape and hood used to be seen wearing a pair of dragon boots. After a graphical update, he was given Steadfast boots. * Due to the Evolution of Combat, the strength bonus of the boots was removed, which caused them to be inferior to Bandos boots. This led to a crash in price. fi:Dragon boots no:Dragon Boots es:Dragon Boots nl:Dragon boots Category:Adventurer's Log items